Modern vehicles often include electronic shifters that communicate electrically with a vehicle transmission controller. Typically, these shifters have shift-lever-position sensors that indicate the position of a shift lever as a way of communicating a selected gear position, and the controller controls shifting of the vehicle's transmission based on these inputs. The vehicle controller is typically connected to other vehicle sensors and is programmed to prevent a driver from making unsafe shifts, such as shifting from a drive gear position into a reverse gear position when the vehicle is traveling too fast. To further prevent electronic shifters from causing the transmission to make unsafe shifts, in some instances solenoid-operated extendable pins or other actuators have been added to prevent movement of the shift lever into an unsafe or otherwise unacceptable gear position. These safety concerns are also relevant to rotary shifting devices.